


Spartans at our shores

by Odalyn



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalyn/pseuds/Odalyn
Summary: While getting some deserved fresh ocean air, trying to think about  the best move to overthrown the tyrant Podarkes, Kyra notices something on the shore ...Chocolate Box round 6 treat
Relationships: Kyra/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Spartans at our shores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StopTalkingAtMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopTalkingAtMe/gifts).



> Hope you like it, it's silly, but it kinda happened on it's own at 2am xD... this treat is for you StopTalkingAtMe

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm still emotional over my story outcome in the game... I wasn't ready for that)
> 
> Open in a new window for better resolution


End file.
